legendsoftalnerefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nether Crisis
Overview The Nether Crisis also refereed to as the Tamora Crisis is what the locals of Talnere have began to call the fate that befell Tamora. The Nether Crisis consisted of: The loss of the Circlet of Correction, the end of the Dyell dynasty, Mavrick Hones' sacrifice, the destruction of all four nation capitals, and finally the summoning of Dalvec himself. The Uranic Ordeal leader, Mavrick Hones played a key part in the Nether Crisis. It was him who completed the Dark Deed, and him who ultimatly caused the release of the Malvier and the opening of the Nether. Because he played such a significant role in Dalvec's release some believe the Malvier Lord of Maw gave some significant abilities to Mavrick. The Nether Crisis Most believe the crisis began when Emperor Hadriel Dyell VI lost the Circlet of Correction, a sacred piece of armor said to be blessed by the Five with the sole purpose of entrapping Dalvec in the Nether. With the Circlet gone, Dalvec has a sure-fire way of escaping his prison. A few years later Dyell VI was beheaded by Joseph Cormier, putting an end to the Dyell dynasty, the first and only dynasty to rule Talnere since its creation. With the loss of good leadership Tamora fell into even harsher times. Next came Mavrick Hones. Mavrick was the leader of the Uranic Ordeal, a small group of Dalvec worshipers. It was said Mavrick had found a way to unleash the Malvier onto Tamora, but unfortunately Mavrick didn't get to see what he had started, the Dark Deed required the blood of a loyal one, Mavrick gave his blood in a very gory, dramatic scene where he yanked out his own large intestine in the middle of Sordan. Mavrick then rose slowly into the air and exploded into a pile of Netherrack. The Malvier then came. Bringing with them the red fleshy material that covers the Nether. They conquered, pillaged, and ultimately ruined Tamora. Everywhere they conquered would be covered in a thick layer of Nether. Cormier and his men tried to fight back the Malvier, but it was to no use. Eventually all but the Dwarf nation of Sanj'zaal remained. Although living with the ill-tempered Baof Vas'luaf could arguably be as bad as dealing with the Malvier. Eventually Sanj'zaal too was taken by the Nether. Aid soon came in the form of a ship, navigated by Avantis Varin and Jeremy Maier who had came from the province of Hadriel, after Jospeh Cormier kicked them out of Tamora early in the Nether Crisis, on accounts of treason. Many boarded the ship but before takeoff, a Grand Portal opened. Dalvec himself walked through the purple haze. The citizens of Tamora tried to fight back by firing the canons of the ship but it was no use, Dalvec was too strong. A long battle ensued, resulting in the deaths of many. After what seemed like ages hope finally rose. Joseph Cormier was said to have prayed to the Five, and then was said to have fell off the ship into the freezing waters below. A few minutes later a black dragon appeared, believed to be the avatar of Galityl. The two then battled it out while the remaining people on the ship watched in awe. Galityl soon got the upperhand and casted Dalvec back into the Nether. Then the dragon flew off into the sky, never to be seen again. Tamora was devastated. Although Dalvec was gone the once beautiful land now lay a wasteland, nearly replicating the Devouring Maw. There was nothing to do except to continue onwards. Avantis, Jeremy and the rest of the crew sailed off to Hadriel. Arriving in the new, prosperous, and unknown land would signal the end of the Nether Crisis, and the start of a new era.